


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by fluffy_miracle (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Naomi, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gabriel Has a Dog, Gabriel is Gabriel, Healing, Heats and Ruts, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Language, M/M, Moving On, Omega Adam, Omega Chuck, Omega Gabriel, Past Rape/Non-con, Police Officer Sam, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Has a Crush, Sex Offender Shane, Sexual Assault, Small Towns, Trauma, Underage - Freeform, omega amara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Gabriel Novak has been living in sunny, humid Florida, working his busy but boring job as a way to cope with his past. Growing up in New England, Gabriel had been the only omega in a family of all alphas. His alpha brothers had loved him and protected him, but they couldn't save him from the terrible consequences of Gabriel exposing the mayor's son back in high school as the knot head and sexual predator he was.One pup up for adoption later and with no memories of how a pup even got in his belly, Gabriel is being home-schooled for his last year of high school before he makes it out of his small Vermont town to go to college. College isn't exactly ideal either, the longest relationship he ever had with an alpha ending with humiliation and heartbreak the night before graduation.Thirteen years later after his attack, Gabriel is coming home for the first time since college. Nightmares and jumpiness aside, he is better than he was when he first left. He gets to be with family again, meet his brother's new mate. Gabriel gets to see some old friends and make some new acquaintances. However, unbeknownst to Gabriel, his attacker all those years ago has just been released and is coming home for Christmas too.





	1. Trauma and Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The underage tag is because Gabriel is raped at age 17. That being said, this chapter "Trauma and Triggers" comes with a huge trigger warning. It depicts Gabriel's rape and his ordeal in the hospital and with the cops. It's not good. I wanted to get the traumatic part out of the way, so if you want to skip chapter one all together in order to take care of you, that might be for the best and just skip to chapter two. Due to some slight flashbacks and events, it'll all be reiterated in calmer settings through the story as Gabriel continues to heal.
> 
> Also, the population in this A/B/O world is about 50% alpha, 25% omega,25% beta, give and take a few here and there. It's socially acceptable for alphas to marry omegas or betas, for betas to marry alphas or omegas, and for omegas to marry alphas or betas. It's considered odd for two of the same secondary gender to marry. It's tolerated but not encouraged. For example, if two alphas, two betas, or two omegas were to marry, their family might encourage counseling or breaking up.
> 
> (Also this story is being reposted with the tiniest of tiny changes).

Gabriel never knew his fall from grace could happen so fast. One minute, he was the Trickster of an entire high school, the student population eating out of his hands, and the next minute, he was flat on his back, five of the jerk jock alphas looming over him. His vision was fuzzy at the corners, his breath coming in too fast.

It was the spring fling dance. Couples and singles were mingling, swaying on the dance to whatever the popular music was on the current charts. Gabriel had drank the wrong drink or taken the wrong pill, something. He had headed to the boys’ room to recover. He had run into Shane and his goons instead and they had dragged him back to the middle school gym on the other side of the school. 

“Hey, fellas.” Gabriel laughed nervously. So what if he had called the head quarterback a predator in front of the whole school with an explicit powerpoint explaining why that led to a police investigation, Gabriel never thought that asshole would try for revenge. “What’s going on?”

“You really thought I wouldn’t get back at you.” Shane chuckled. “Let’s see you if you like my knot as much as those sluts did.”

“You’re disgusting.” Gabriel snarled. He lunged forward, but one of the alphas jumped on him, sitting on his stomach and pinning his arms down. 

“Stay, pretty omega.” Tray grinned down at Gabriel. “I’ve got him.” He called over his shoulder. Gabriel struggled to get free as another alpha ripped his jeans off. The sound of fabric shredding under brute strength sent a shiver of fear through Gabriel, a fear he had never experienced for. Sure, people had warned him about how alphas could be towards omegas, but Gabriel had never thought he’d experience anything like that. He had avoided dating in high school, bored with what his small town had to offer for alphas. Gabriel closed his eyes as his underwear was pulled down his legs next.

“Look how little he is.” Shane jeered, reaching down to roughly tug on Gabriel’s cock. Now Gabriel knew he was big for an omega, but compared to an alpha, he was small. He felt ashamed to be found wanting. He felt angry for feeling ashamed. He was proud to be an omega, dammit.

“He’s bigger than James.” One of the other jocks was elbowed.

“Shut up, Fitz.” Another hand reached down, stroking him roughly while fingers were probed inside of his pussy. Someone was pushing a finger in his ass.

“No.” He tossed his head, trying to get free. He tried to kick out, but alphas held his legs back. The touches didn’t go away. “Stop, please.” 

“It’s too late to make nice.” Shane growled. Gabriel’s legs were pushed up and open. Gabriel couldn’t see past Trey holding him down, but he could feel as something nudged against his opening. The fingers were gone, but the telltale sign of a zipper promised something worse. “Move, Trey, I wanna see his face.” Shane gave a sharp laugh as he rubbed the tip of his cock around Gabriel’s opening. 

“Stop!” Gabriel tried to wiggle away in earnest. This couldn’t, this couldn’t fucking be happening. Tears pricked at his eyes as Shane kept rubbing. Gabriel’s body started responding, opening up a little as Shane kept molesting him. Someone else was tying his wrists together now, but Gabriel refused to open up his eyes, didn’t want to see. He didn’t want them to see his tears.

“He’s already crying.” Someone, Dennis, laughed. Gabriel hated this. He hated that he knew exactly who was doing this to him. 

“I don’t want to hear him. Shut him up.” Trey had jumped off Gabriel as Dennis held his arms down. Gabriel’s ass was lifted up and Shane’s bare cock was pressed against his damp pussy. “Little omega slut wants it just like the rest of them did.” Shane smirked. “Flip him over.” Gabriel bit his lip to keep from crying out as Shane slammed into him for real. For all his talk, Gabriel had never been with another person, especially not an alpha. “Fuck, he’s so tight.” Shane moaned. “I can’t believe this little Trickster cunt has never been touched.” Gabriel let out a little sob at that. “Shut him up!” Shane ordered his friends. Gabriel couldn’t hide his tears as he felt Shane’s knot swell and fill him up.“Shut him up!” One of the braver jocks stuck his fingers in Gabriel’s mouth, forcing the high school junior’s mouth open. He pried Gabriel’s teeth apart and would have forced his cock inside when the fire alarm went off.

“Shit!” Dennis cried. Gabriel’s hands were released and he pulled his bound wrists to cover his face. Cold water pelted his bare back and legs. “Get out of him, Shane. We’ve got to go.”

“I already knotted him.” The cold, dread in Shane’s voice shook Gabriel. Combined with the shrill shrieking of the alarm and the internal screaming, Gabriel couldn’t take anymore. He burst out into tears, unable to hold back anymore. The omega in him felt claimed but dirty, the rest of him felt violated. “Shut up, you punk. I knew you couldn’t take it, you little virgin.” Shane’s words were no less hateful. “Hold him still, I’m going to pull out.”

“Dude--”

“Shut up, Trey!” Shane’s voice went high. “I’m already under investigation thanks to this cunt. I’m not getting pinned for teaching him a lesson.” Shane grabbed Gabriel’s ass, pulling Gabriel’s red opening even wider. Gabriel let out a howl of pain as Shane pulled himself out, not without difficulty, tearing Gabriel as he left. “Let’s go.” Shane got up, pulling his pants up. Gabriel’s vision was getting blurry. The pain was too much. The revulsion and shame was too much. The drugs were too much. He couldn’t stop crying. Shane kicked him in the head and Gabriel fell silent.

“Did you kill him?” Dennis asked.

“Dude, no.” But Shane didn’t sound so sure. “Let’s get out of here. Get back to the dance before anyone realizes we weren’t there the same time Gabriel was gone, damn little trickster.”

“We showed him.” James exhaled shakily. Gabriel would have laughed at the lack of bravado if he had still been conscious. But Gabriel didn’t regain conscious even though the sprinklers showered cold water down on his red face. His body temperature was dropping, half-naked, laying in the water until the janitor’s assistant found him the next morning.

“Gabriel!” Dean Winchester sprinted over to his friend. Dean had graduated the year, but stuck around to take care of his little brother, Sammy. Now Dean worked for the school so he could make sure their creepy grandfather didn’t try to get guardianship of Sammy again. Sam and Dean Winchester were orphans, but they were some of the best people Gabriel had ever known. 

Dean skidded to an awkward stop when he realized just what he was looking at. “Gabe.” Dean’s face was sorrowful as he pulled out his phone and called the police. He made sure not to touch Gabriel, but waited by his unconscious body until the police and the EMTs showed up. He gave his statement and then went with Gabriel to the hospital. He didn’t want Gabriel to regain consciousness alone and with strangers. Sure, they lived in a small town, but Gabriel needed to see a friend when he woke up, not just people doing their job no matter how invasive it was. 

Dean wasn’t dumb. He knew what had happened. He didn’t know the specifics like who or why, but he knew what those dried streaks of white and red meant and so did the emergency personnel. 

He wasn’t allowed in Gabriel’s room, but he waited until Gabriel’s parents showed up before he headed back to work.

“You’re a good friend.” Naomi Novak hugged him close and Charles Novak shook his hand before they rushed down to see their middle son. Gabriel had never felt like he fit in their family. With the twins as the oldest and Castiel as the youngest, Gabriel had never gotten the attention he wanted. He didn’t blame his parents or his brothers. He just found it in other ways, like playing trickster. He didn’t reveal Shane’s deeds to be malicious. He had done it to help the omegas Shane had hurt. 

The doctors rattled off what had happened. Only the best care for a rich kid in a small town, even one that had revealed a lot of dirt on the mayor’s beloved son. Some people weren’t surprised Gabriel was in the hospital, some said he deserved it. But only Dean and those five alpha jocks knew why Gabriel was really in the hospital: only they knew why he didn’t come back.

“I didn’t want it.” And Gabriel promptly burst into tears. He hadn’t spoken in weeks and that was what he broke the silence with. Naomi just took his hand and squeezed, tears running down her own cheeks. She knew in her way that mothers do: Gabriel was trying to let her know he was raped. Gabriel had a reputation of being loose, but Naomi knew her boy hadn’t been with anyone. He had been too busy being a secret guardian angel to those who needed justice to fool around to the extent his mouth said he had. That and the rape kit and examination had made it very clear he had been a virgin. It seemed easy except the police said there was no cause for investigation. They had enough evidence on Shane to prosecute him. Gabriel hadn’t needed to go put on a show like that to try to incriminate Shane anymore. It was in bad taste.

Gabriel had stopped talking when he heard the news. Naomi understood. Why would he bother to talk when the authorities had taken away his voice. And now they were in a doctor’s office because the lines on a little stick Gabriel had peed on. That fucker had gotten her son pregnant and was getting away with it. 

“What do you want me to do?” Naomi asked, smoothing Gabriel’s hair back from his face. He was wearing his usual defiant black eyeliner and still wearing his hair long, but it was like her boy was missing. That alpha had taken her son away and left a shell behind. Poor Gabriel. He didn’t remember anything that had happened. Just woke up scared, traumatized, and violated in a hospital bed, strangers looking him over, taking pictures, swabbing away. He wouldn’t leave the house unless Naomi or Charles were with him. “Do you want to keep the pup?” She asked gently. 

Gabriel flinched at those words. He had smelled the pup when it came to be. He had felt the changes to his body. He had ignored and hoped that he was wrong, but then Naomi had smelled the pup too and had him pee on a pregnancy test. Now the doctor was confirming it as well. Gabriel felt like he was trapped within his own body, he couldn’t get out of his own skin. He slouched into the baggy green jacket he was wearing and began fidgeting with the knife he always carried now. It pained Naomi to see him like this: memories, voice taken away. 

Gabriel rubbed a hand over his small stomach. The pup would be there in four months if he decided to let it. He was torn. On one hand, he hated that blob. But then he wanted to protect it from being hurt like he was. “You don’t have to decide yet.” Naomi squeezed his shoulder. Gabriel shook his head. He wouldn’t punish the blob for existing, but he wouldn’t keep it either. 

“Give it away.” He rasped, lapsing back into his silence, wiping the black streaks off his cheeks. Naomi decided she’d buy him that expensive, waterproof eyeliner that she always used. She didn’t care that it wasn’t punk enough for him. Her baby deserved nice things.

Gabriel never went back to school. He finished his high school education at home with a tutor, a grizzled man named Robert Singer. Robert was good for Gabriel: tough but fair. He didn’t baby him, but he didn’t torment him either. Robert treated Gabriel like he wasn’t broken and Gabriel loved and hated him for that. The pup came and went, put up for adoption as soon as it was born. Rumor was that Shane’s family adopted the baby, even though Shane was still serving his sentence in the state penitentiary. Gabriel hoped he rotted there.

Gabriel still didn’t remember the night, but he had nightmares, flashes of being pinned down. He could smell his attacker even when he woke up. Naomi and Charles fought for Shane to take a DNA test to match the semen found on Gabriel and to match the pup. Shane matched both. His sentence was added to, but that was it. That would be the only justice for Gabriel since it was a deal made in private. It was never made public.

At Robert’s urging, Gabriel went to a state university without his parents. Gabriel was terrified, but he made friends and went to class, pretending to be normal. And then one night, at a party, Gabriel connected with a strong, handsome alpha named Baldur. Alphas terrified Gabriel, but not when he was drunk. He decided he’d put all that fear away and turn it into something else: experience. With Baldur and alcohol’s help, Gabriel went from frightened to full freak. He made a name for himself at campus: no one would ever take advantage of his inexperience again. Gabriel had tried it all and had built an iron wall around himself and his heart with his extracurricular activities.

When he was sober, he was still afraid though. He ignored that. Pushed it behind a mask of indifference. He went through college by Baldur’s side, but by graduation came, Baldur left him to be the man he always knew he’d become. Gabriel was the problem: he was too needy, too aloof, too clingy, too unavailable, too willing, too resistant, too fugly, too fat, too bitchy. By twenty-six, Gabriel knew he’d be alone. No one had dated him since Baldur. And Gabriel didn’t blame them. He was clingy and aloof. He wasn’t that good-looking and he never had been able to get rid of the pup weight. College had just added to it, especially with all the drinking he had done.

Sure, he’d find people to sleep with every now and then. He didn’t do it often. He’d feel full and satisfied until their knot swelled up. He would be anxious all while it went down and then would be relieved when they said good-bye. Gabriel wasn’t content to be a freak anymore. He was still an omega. He still wanted to be claimed, loved, mated. It just wasn’t going to happen for him. So Gabriel gave up. He settled into a boring ass job that made enough money that he could live comfortably. He was never hungry. He was safe. He had his memories of his wild days and he still had that unexplainable dread every time he walked alone at night. Gabriel never stopped feeling violated from what happened when he was in high school.

He didn’t focus on the past though. What was the point? He didn’t remember it. Gabriel remembered the pup. He missed the pup he had held for a brief moment. If it hadn’t been for that pup, Gabriel would have gone mad a long time ago. Not being able to remember made him feel crazy. Pup was the only proof that someone had raped him. That pup was the only thing that validated his jumpiness, his fear, his distrust.

“Are you coming home for Christmas, dear?” Gabriel was thirty years old now. His mom was on the other end of the phone Gabriel had pressed between his cheek and shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Gabriel was cooking scrambled eggs, something light. He wanted to be able to tell people he was dieting if he did go home for the holidays. All his siblings were doing so well. They were all mated, even baby Castiel. It didn’t matter how well Gabriel was doing financially. As an omega, he was a disappointment to his family, but especially to himself. Gabriel wanted to be mated, he wanted to have a family. The only problem was that alphas were dickbag losers that couldn’t be trusted.

“We miss you.” Naomi sounded sad and Gabriel couldn’t blame her. He hadn’t come home in six years. That was a long time, even by Novak standards. Luce had even found his way home after running away to see the world. Now he was constantly tan and mated to a gorgeous woman named Amara. Gabriel lived in Florida and was still as white as the snow that fell every year in his childhood home in New England. Michael was mated to a sweet man named Adam. And well, Gabriel didn’t know who Castiel was mated to yet, he hadn’t been home to meet the guy. Naomi and Charles said good things about him, but they wanted Gabriel to come home and meet him. 

“I miss you all too.” Gabriel sighed into the phone. “Maybe, maybe I will come home this year.”

“Really?” The hope in his mother’s voice was almost too much.

“Yea, yea. I’ll book a flight home.”

“We already did.” Naomi was beyond excited now. “We had hoped you would, and if you refused again, we were going to give it to Auntie Anna.”

“Well, maybe I should let Auntie Anna have it.” Gabriel groused. He could never be mad at his mother for long though. She had been his rock and still was all those miles away. “I’ll be home for Christmas.” He sang somewhat terribly, something that made his mother even more excited. 

“Your father is going to be over the moon.”

“He usually is.” Gabriel replied dryly. 

“Oh,” Naomi sobered, “I should warn you--”

“No, don’t.” Gabriel cut her off. “Warn me when I get there. I don’t want to freak out before I get on the plane.”

“Okay.” Naomi didn’t sound convinced, but she didn’t push the matter. “I’ll send you the flight information. You leave tomorrow.”

“What? Christmas isn’t even for another two weeks.”

“We miss you.”

“Fine.” Gabriel sighed. “My boss has been at me to take some time off this holiday anyway. I think he’s sick of paying my holiday time.” He chuckled. “Korra is coming with me though.” Gabriel bent down to scratch the top of his Jack Russell Terrier’s head. “I’m not putting her in a kennel. A snake will eat her.”

“Okay, honey.” Naomi wasn’t about to let a little yappy dog ruin her son’s homecoming. Gabriel was coming home for Christmas!


	2. Homecoming

“We’re home, Korra.” Gabriel whispered as they disembarked the plane. The Vermont air was icy, whipping snow up in their faces as they crossed the plowed airstrip to the warm terminal. “It’s just like I remember it.” Truth be told, Gabriel didn’t care for Florida that much. It was just far enough away that watching his family’s happiness didn’t destroy him. Gabriel was happy for his family: he just longed to be happy like they were. It was an unpleasant place to be in his life. He didn’t marry a college sweetheart like Michael and Adam did. Ha, he could just see how that would have gone with Baldur: straight to divorcement.

“You’re here!” Naomi was waiting as close as she could possibly wait to see her boy again. “Welcome home, honey!” She ran up to him, hugging and kissing him immediately.

“Hey, Ma.” Gabriel gave her a warm smile, hugging her with his free arm. Why had he stayed away so long? It felt so right to be home. He was bundled into a warmed up SUV that Michael was waiting for them in. Gabriel’s oldest alpha brother jumped out and gave him a big hug. Gabriel knew an alpha could make him feel safe: his brothers made him feel safe.

“Hey, little brother!” Michael tousled Gabriel’s hair as he pulled away. “Get in the car. I’ll grab your luggage.”

“I can do it.” Gabriel bristled.

“I know you can. I want to do something nice.” Michael laughed. “Don’t worry, my liberated omega brother, you'll stay free and independent even if your brother picks your luggage off the ground and into the car.”

“You don’t have to be so wordy.” Gabriel grumbled. He took Korra’s carrier, Korra sleeping inside, and jumped into the warm car. He sighed contentedly as the warm air enveloped him. He buckled up and slipped Korra out of her carrier, holding her close. Naomi got in the backseat with him and Michael got back in up front.

“Everyone is excited to see you.” Michael told him as they drove away from the small airport. They had a drive ahead of them as a blizzard had just dropped a fresh several inches of white, glistening snow a couple days ago. Gabriel had to marvel that his flight had even gone through. It was meant to be: he had been meant to come home. Vermont had never stopped being his home, Gabriel had just stopped feeling at home anywhere, especially in his own skin, his own omega desires.

Gabriel was a bad omega. He wasn’t proud of being an omega anymore. He hated it. He hated how being an omega made him feel weak. So he tried to make up for it; he tried to deny himself what he craved most: a place of belonging. He had thought he found it with Baldur until Baldur cast him to the side. Baldur kept him for the easy sex. That was what he had told Gabriel when they broke up. Baldur had taken him out to dinner and Gabriel had been a foolish enough of an omega to believe Baldur was going to propose. They had dated for four fucking years, but only because Gabriel was a desperate, easy lay according to Baldur. Baldur had cheated on him. Baldur was glad to be rid of him. Gabriel had run out of the restaurant in tears. He had walked home, gotten attacked on the way home. He didn’t bother to report it. No one commented on the bruises healing on his face at graduation. Gabriel just chalked it up to his lot in life. He was the omega no one would ever want. 

The ride home was silent. Gabriel fell asleep before they even arrived to the stately brick house perched on a hill, surrounded by snow laden fir trees. The Novak estate was quiet, serene. Gabriel woke up to his mother shaking his arm. Korra was awake too now, tail wagging, legs shaking as she darted out of the car. Gabriel yawned, rousing himself. He stretched and blinked before opening the door and letting the cold, night air wake him up even more. It really was nice to be home. He felt safe here.

“Gabriel!” Lucifer came out of nowhere, bowling him over into a snowbank. Gabriel yelped, his back arching up and away from the cold snow spilling down his shirt. 

“Get off me you fucking moron!” Gabriel swore, smacking Lucifer on the back of his head. Lucifer just laughed, grabbing a heap of snow and dumping it on Gabriel’s face. Gabriel sputtered, trying to ignore the incoming panic building up when he couldn’t get his brother off of him. It was just Luce. He wasn’t going to hurt him. Tears welled up in Gabriel’s eyes, mixing with the melting snow. 

“Come on, Gabey.” Lucifer was off him, helping him up like he was fine china. 

“I’m fine.” Gabriel pulled free. Lucifer grabbed him and pulled him back into another hug.

“You don’t have to push me away all the time, little brother.” Michael and Lucifer were twins. Their names came from the Bible: a way for Naomi and Charles to rectify what they thought was the biggest split between siblings. It seemed to work. Michael and Lucifer were inseparable as children and were still extremely close as adults.

“I’m not trying to.” Gabriel mumbled. He was uncomfortable but not too uncomfortable. Lucifer was the most forceful personality in the family. He wasn’t cruel, but he always demanded Gabriel be present in situations instead of hiding away. 

“I know, little brother.” Lucifer rubbed his back, releasing him. Gabriel sighed, clinging to Lucifer a little longer. Lucifer wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Michael had Gabriel’s luggage and was carrying it into the house: ever the proper alpha. Lucifer was a little less conventional, but he was still a good alpha. “Love you.” Lucifer kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “You’re still my favorite little brother.”

“You’re not supposed to tell me that.” Gabriel protested, smiling anyway as they walked towards the house. Korra was evading Naomi, running circles around her legs, barking as she went. Her tail was wagging furiously as she followed a defeated Naomi inside. “I missed it here.”

“We all do. It’s nice to have a home to come back to.” Lucifer let go of Gabriel to hold the door for him. Mom and Dad didn’t raise anything less than alpha gentlemen. Too bad Gabriel ended up being the omega slut. His family loved him anyway, but Gabriel still felt like he was letting them down. 

“Gabe!” Castiel, his sweet baby brother who never quite got the world came rushing over. Gabriel rarely ever saw him run for anything, yet that quick walk made him feel loved anyway. 

“Cassie!” Gabriel flung his arms open wide and hugged his baby alpha brother. “I hear congratulations are in order.” Castiel blushed at that comment, his blue eyes shining with happiness as he looked down at his older brother. “Where is the lucky omega?”

“Um…” Castiel bit his lip and Luci let out a belly laugh.

“I wouldn’t call him an omega to his face, Gabey.”

“Wait, what? What am I missing?” There was no way that any of Gabriel’s perfect alpha brothers would mate someone who wasn’t an omega, right? Their parents had taught them the proper way of being. Gabriel didn’t fit with his queer tendencies. Neither did Michael for that matter, but they at least were attracted to the opposite secondary gender. Though if Cassie had gone off and fallen in love with some female beta that would be okay too, but everyone kept calling Cassie’s mate a him.

“Hello, Gabe.” Gabriel blinked as Dean Winchester, his old friend, his best friend in high school, walked into the room. He wrapped an arm around Castiel who turned his head so they could share a quick, sweet kiss. “I didn’t want to spring it on you like this, but Cas wanted it to be a surprise.”

“I am surprised.” Gabriel let out a chuckle. “Welcome to the family, Dean!” He gave Cassie’s new mate a hug, only flinching a little as the alpha returned the hug. 

“Thank you!” Dean looked around at his new family. “It’s nice to have a reason to celebrate Christmas. Sammy and I never did.”

“How is Sammy?” Gabriel barely remembered that gangly teenager. He had been funny and sweet. Gabriel vaguely remembered telling Sam not to grow up into a dick alpha when he had said good-bye to the Winchesters. Who would have guessed they’d be family now?

“Tall.” Dean smirked. “He’ll be here tomorrow.”

“What Dean means is Sam is hot now.” Lucifer winked. “And single.”

“Amara will have your knot if she hears you.” Dean warned. “If I don’t cut it off first.”

“Boo-hoo. If Sam had been the one to end our relationship, you would not still be so, so antagonistic. Don’t get between the Winchesters, little brother.” Lucifer laughed.

“Wait, you and Sam?” Gabriel shot his brother a curious look. “You mean Cassie isn’t the only experimental one in the family?” Gabriel couldn’t even picture how that even worked for a second with Sam’s sweetness and Lucifer’s being, well, Lucifer.

“Like you’ve never been with another omega.” Lucifer snorted.

“I haven’t.” Gabriel sniffed. “Maybe I should look into it.”

“Ha! You’re too much of a knotslut for that.” Lucifer gripped his shoulder. “We’ll find you a nice, well-endowed alpha, Gabriel, just wait.”

“Oh, great.” But Gabriel couldn’t stop smiling. It was so nice to be home.


	3. The Problem with Pie and Scentblockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOoOoOoO.... I combined chapters 3 & 4 into just one chapter. So here is updated Chapter 3. :)

"I love having all of you home, but I don't miss trying to cook for you all." Naomi chuckled as she perused the contents of the fridge. "Honestly, most of the food I bought two days ago is already gone." Gabriel perked up from the island he was leaning on. He hadn't even been home for a day, but he already felt better than he ever had in Florida.

"Want me go to the grocery store for you?" He offered.

"Are you sure?" Naomi shot him a concerned look.

"Yes, mom." Gabriel stiffened. "I go places myself now." He tried to joke away the awkwardness. He wasn't a little, lost punk anymore.

"I know, I know." She turned away for a moment. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm trying to be helpful, but sometimes I'm just not."

"Don't talk about yourself like that." Gabriel wrapped his arms around his mom. She was getting older. Gabriel didn't like it: he didn't like the reminder that she wouldn't always be around. "Give me a list and I'll go get it."

"I'll have your father give you the credit card." Naomi examined the contents of her pantry and fridge before creating a list quickly. "Here you are."

"And here you are." Charles showed up behind Gabriel, card in hand. "Want me go with you?"

"Thanks, Dad, but I kind of want to go by myself." Gabriel bit back his frustration. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed away so long. He was a functioning adult but he was never around to show the rest of his family that.

"No problem." Charles shrugged. He opened up the pantry and pulled out a snack. Naomi rolled her eyes and snagged the list back from Gabriel, adding that to the list.

"Seriously." She huffed, rolling her eyes. "It's so hard to stay organized."

"I've got you, mom." Gabriel stuck the list in his pants' pocket. He went out to the entryway to retrieve his coat, his boots, his hat, mittens, and scarf before setting out into the picturesque Vermont outdoors.

The town was only a few miles away and Gabriel could use the exercise. He glanced down at his belly that protruded even under his fluffy coat and sighed. Reason 1,462 that no alpha in their right mind would ever mate him. Bleh. Gabriel kicked a small drift of snow caught between tire tracks. He wasn't going to think about the life he'd be going back to after the New Year. He was going to enjoy being home and being with family... right after he recharged by going to the grocery store alone.

The store was small compared to Gabriel's now Floridian standards, but they had all the things on his mother's list. He lingered by the desserts, wondering if he should just give in and buy one for himself. He could eat it on the way home and no one would be any wiser.

"Excuse me, mister." Some kid almost shouldered him out of the way to grab the pie Gabriel had been eyeing longingly.

"Hey!" Gabriel snapped as the kid went to leave with his pie. "I was going to get that."

"If you say so." The kid snorted, giving Gabriel a disdainful look. "It's not like you need it." Gabriel snarled, biting back a nasty retort. He settled for swiping the pie out of the surprised youth's hands and marching off to the check-out.

"That's him." He turned to see the kid a few minutes later, pointing Gabriel out to giant, alpha cop. Gabriel was glad he had worn scent-blockers today because he was intimidated and attracted to the knothead in blue. Damn. When had Vermont gotten hot alphas? They're hadn't been that many when Gabriel left. This one had certainly not been around.

"Did you steal Tal's pie?" Big, tall, and handsome called out when he saw Gabriel looking. His smile let Gabriel know he wasn't in any trouble.

"He stole it from me first."

"Tal, what kind of trouble are you getting into now?" An alpha near Gabriel's age approached the cop and kid, looking and smelling disgruntled. There was something about this particular alpha's scent that made Gabriel want to curl up and hide.

"It wasn't me this time, Uncle Shane, honest." The pie dropped, slipping from Gabriel's hands and crashing on the floor. The police officer, kid, and uncle all glanced over as Gabriel shoved his basket of groceries at an associate to hold and booked out the door.

"Fuck!" Shane recognized Gabriel as he cleared the store, his panic tangible in the air even if none of them could smell it. "Give me a second." Shane ditched Tal and went out after Gabriel who was clutching the row of carts for dear life.

"Gabriel?"

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Gabriel warned, willing himself not to cry. Shane's scent was swamping him, drowning him. It was his nightmares come to life. Gabriel didn't need to remember that night anymore; his body, his subconscious knew exactly who Shane was.

"I'm not." Shane looked like he wanted to run away as much as Gabriel did. "I didn't know if I'd see you. My mom had run into your mom, she told her you were coming home."

"Go away." Gabriel ground out through gritted teeth. He would not cry. He would not cry.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm-I'm sorry, you know, for what I did."

"Great."

"Look, I get it." Shane raised his hand and Gabriel flinched.

"I'm sorry." Shane whispered and dropped his hand and retreated back into the store.

"Fuck!" Gabriel's voice cracked. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and dripping down into the snow. Gabriel only had a few seconds to brace himself before he bent over threw up. He caught himself in the snow, stuck there until his body stopped heaving.

Shane and Tal left. Neither said anything as they walked by, through Tal watched Gabriel with wide eyes. Gabriel closed his eyes. Tal was just the right age...

"Hey, you okay?" A large hand appeared in Gabriel's peripheral vision. Gabriel took the offered hand and let the person help him up.

"Peachy." Gabriel rasped, wiping his mouth. He was definitely over coming back to Vermont now. Not even the hot policeman currently giving him cautious looks helped to suppress the strong desire to run away.

"Here are your groceries." Gabriel stiffened as the police officer handed him three bags. Gabriel noticed the pie was there as well as one he had not picked out.

"I was going to go back and buy them."

"I know, but I figured it might be easier for you."

"I don't need your fucking help, alpha." Gabriel hissed. The alpha took a step back, surprised and a little hurt by Gabriel's sudden vehemence.

"I was just trying to be nice." His tone wasn't as kind as he defended himself.

"I don't need your pity." Gabriel set the bags down and pulled out his wallet. He knew he was being a dick, but being angry and feeling powerless made him not care. He thumbed out the bills and handed them to the cop. "Don't worry. I included a tip." He shoved his wallet back in his pocket, picked up his bags, and marched away into the falling dusk.

Gabriel wanted to get home before dark, but thanks to his crisis at the store, he was only half the way when night fell. "At least the stars are pretty." He huffed to himself. He was calmer now, away from everyone. This was why he would always be alone. Gabriel mused that just maybe he wanted to be alone. It was easier. No dick alpha assuming shit about him all the fucking time with pity in those stunning hazel eyes. Fucking cop. Gabriel didn't like cops, not since his junior year in high school. The force couldn't have changed that much in this sleepy part of the world. No way Gabriel was getting involved with a cop from his town, not even if he had brown hair that Gabriel wanted to wrap his fingers into.

Gabriel didn't say anything about what happened when he got home. Shivering from the cold, he put the groceries on the counter and disappeared into his room. He shed his winter clothes and the clothes under those. Goosebumps were raised all along his skin as he rooted through his luggage for warmer clothes. The baggy t-shirt and sweatpants would had to do. He shrugged them on and made his way back downstairs. Lucifer shifted over on the couch, making room for Gabriel even though he didn't look up from his phone. Gabriel curled up against his brother, content to soak up warmth and safety from his big brother.

Gabriel stayed cuddled up next to Lucifer until dinner. Naomi had cooked his favorite. Okay, it was everyone’s favorite, but it still made Gabriel feel better. He couldn’t make marshmallow stuffed sweet potatoes like his mom did even though he had tried multiple times.

“So when is Sam getting here?” Naomi asked Dean over dinner. Gabriel perked up a little. He always like Dean’s little brother. It’d be nice to see Sam again. Gabriel was sure he had turned out decent. How could he not with Dean as his brother and guardian?

“He’ll be here around 9. He had some final paperwork to finish at the station, but then he’s all ours until New Year’s. He’s on duty at this year’s celebration.”

“Aw, he’ll miss watching the ball drop with us.” Naomi pouted. “Maybe next year.”

“Maybe. He works too much if you ask me.” Dean added. Naomi gave him a small smile.

“I’m glad you both are with us this year, Dean. No one should be alone on Christmas. Bobby told me he’s coming for Christmas Eve.”

“Bobby?” Gabriel asked.

“Robert.” Chuck filled his middle son in. “He, uh, kind of hit some hard times after you left. He goes by Bobby now.”

“He’s the town drunk.” Lucifer added, a sparkle in his ice blue eyes.

“Don’t call him that.” Dean warned.

“Boys.” Naomi raised an eyebrow and the table fell silent save for the clinking of utensils.

“It’s just so nice to have everyone home.” Charles sighed, winking at Gabriel. He reached for his wine and drained it. “Especially with all these alphas.” Chuck rolled his eyes. “So many alphas.”

“What are we, chopped liver?” Adam piped up. Chuck laughed.

“No. It’s nice having a few more omegas in the family, help balance out all the hormones.”

“Well, when that’ll be one more when Sam gets here.” Amara reminded them. “I’m still not comfortable with your ex spending Christmas with us.” She gave Lucifer a look.

“Sam’s family.” Dean spoke up. “Lucifer broke up with him a long time ago and he married you. So chill, lady.”

“Listen, knothead--”

“And that’s enough.” Naomi’s alpha voice made a rare appearance, settling her rowdy family. The table fell silent and stayed mostly silent, only a few quiet conversations between two or three people. Dessert was served in the living room with coffee and tea. Gabriel went to take a shower. He loved dessert. It was the best three meals of the day. But he didn’t like eating dessert in front of his family. Food had been a big comfort in high school. That hadn’t changed, but he didn’t like eating dessert in front of his family. Everyone was trim. Gabriel was positive none of his family members had ever had their stomach jiggled just because they sneezed.

It was a little funny that the people Gabriel didn’t have to impress were the ones he worried most about impressing.

FInishing up his shower, Gabriel changed into comfy sweatpants and a snugger t-shirt before rejoining his family back downstairs. He caught a whiff of another alpha, vaguely familiar, and hurried, excited to see Sam. Sure enough, a tall alpha was hugging Dean and then Cas in the doorway. Gabriel squinted, taking in the shaggy brown hair and fine features. Oh fuck. Sam looked up and the eyes that Gabriel remembered being a vivid hazel narrowed as the alpha recognized him from the store today. Sam sniffed, nostrils flaring, as he took in Gabriel’s scent.

“Gabe, hey.” His voice was low and cautious as if he was waiting for Gabriel to snap at him again. Gabriel stuttered, closing his mouth quickly before he said something stupid. This was Sam. He hadn’t known this was Sam back in town.

“Sam?” He crossed his arms across his chest, coming down the rest of the stairs. Gabriel caught a glimpse of knowing cross Lucifer’s face and found it quite irritating. “Little Sam Winchester? I didn’t recognize you.” He let some of the ragged truth show in his voice-- an apology that he could give here and now without letting the rest of the Novak family know what happened earlier.

“Um, Gabe? I’ve always been taller than you.” Sam laughed, fondness creeping into his voice. “It’s good to see you.” Sam pulled a small box out of his pocket. “I, uh, got this for you. Some guy tipped me earlier, and well, I thought I’d put it to good use.”

“Ha,” That laugh was nervous as Gabriel caught the box being tossed to him, “thanks, Sammy.”

“Only Dean calls me that.” But there was an edge there. Gabriel glanced up from the box in his hands to see a flush on Sam’s cheeks. Glancing around, Gabriel realized that his family was all still there. Watching them. Watching him.

“Speaking of Dean…” Gabriel found Dean hanging back with a goofy grin on his face. “Is he Novak now or is Cassie a Winchester?”

“I’m a Winchester.” Castiel spoke up, his voice grumbling. “Perhaps I won’t be the only one.”

“Hey!” Gabriel protested as Lucifer, Dean, and Michael all busted out laughing. Naomi shook her head at the antics as she entered the room. She stepped over to Sam and gave him a warm hug.

“Sam’s welcome to any of my boys.” She gave her approval. “But he’s gotta win them over right.”

“I’m just coming over for Christmas, ma’am.” Sam replied, ducking his head. He glanced over at Lucifer out of the corner of his eye. Gabriel saw the small motion and his heart sank. He had thought maybe the interested alpha smell was because of him, but he had forgotten that Sam and Lucifer had been together. Lucifer had been the one to end it, so Sam probably still liked him. Amara was pulling Lucifer back into the living room and Michael went back to his bedroom where Adam was already asleep. Castiel and Dean headed to the living room with Naomi, Charles was off in his study, and Sam and Gabriel were left in the spacious room nearest the door. “I am sorry about earlier.” Sam spoke up after an awkward moment. “I didn’t even recognize you either. You looked familiar, but you didn’t smell like you.” Gabriel shrugged.

“I didn’t recognize you either. You grew up, kiddo.” Sam was hot. Sam looked like the perfect alpha, probably was the perfect alpha. Gabriel squeezed his present, distracting himself from the feelings of disappointment as Sam’s eyes strayed back to the room Lucifer and Amara had gone into.

“Are you going to open it up?”

“I’m sorry I was prick.” Gabriel picked at the wrapping on the box, not wanting to rip it. “I was about to lose it and you got the brunt of it.”

“You and Shane got some bad blood?”

“More than you know.” Gabriel considered what he just said. “Well, you might know, you’re a cop after all.”

“Hey, don’t hold it against me.”

“I’ll try.” Gabriel said dryly. “I don’t really like cops.”

“What about me?”

“I liked you when you were a kid.” Gabriel pretended to scrutinize Sam. Oh, where was Sam when Gabriel had been younger and foolish enough to believe an alpha could love him instead of just using him? “I think I’ll be able to like you now.”

“Gee, thanks.” Sam glanced at him, that peculiar interested alpha smell rising again even though Lucifer was gone. Sam was looking at Gabriel now, not shadows. They broke into laughter, bumping up against each other. “Sorry.” Sam laughed again as Gabriel started to say the same thing. “Want to go sit in the living room?” Sam extended his hand. “Since you won’t open your damn present.”

“I can smell the sugar, Sam.”

“Since when has that ever stopped you?” There was a light in Sam’s eyes that was so endearing. “Live a little, Novak.”

“Fuck you.” Gabriel said a little too playfully, gleeful in that Sam only stiffened up a little before he relaxed. Gabriel opened the present, delighted to find a candy he had long forgotten how much he loved. “You got me maple sugar candy?!” Gabriel was touched. Sam had remembered something even he had forgot.

“Yea, I remembered how much you loved that stuff. When I heard you were coming home, I wanted to get you a good welcome home present, make coming back here a little easier.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gabriel faltered.

“Sheesh, Gabe. It’s Vermont. No one ever comes back once they get out.” Sam said somewhat wistfully. “I was just trying to be nice.”

“Yea, you keep saying that.” Gabriel managed to calm himself down. Whether Sam knew or not, Gabriel was just glad he wasn’t referencing what had happened Gabriel’s junior year. “Hey, how old was that juvenile delinquent that tried to steal my pie? I want him to serve some real jail time for that crime.” Sam huffed out an amused laugh.

“He’s too young for jail time, Gabriel. And I want him to stay away from jail time. His father’s done enough time for all of them.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Tal is a good kid, a little punk, but he has potential. He’s thirteen.”

“No, shit. It’s weird coming back here and seeing kids I went to high school with all grown-up, mated, having pups.”

“I don’t think Tal was planned.”

“Sam Winchester!” Gabriel gasped. “Are you gossiping with me?!”

“Alpha’s gotta do something to get your attention in a good way.” Sam retorted.

“You could try wooing me instead of shrinking me into the omega in distress trope.”

“Is it a trope when you actually were in distress?”

“Alpha…” Gabriel warned. He ignored how Sam shivered ever so slightly at that title. Gabriel had said it in jest. He wasn’t the type of omega to use those titles seriously. He thought they were outdated and, okay, he found them triggering.

“You were puking.”

“He smelled bad.” Sam’s eyebrows furrowed and his scent was spiked with something Gabriel didn’t smell many places outside of his brothers. Sam puffed his chest out then deflated as if he realized his alpha postering. He pulled himself back into something small, something harmless.

“Well at least it wasn’t me that stunk.” He said lightly. Gabriel snorted. Sam smelled wonderful. He smelled like books with a hint of woods and lemongrass. There was an element Gabriel couldn’t place, an almost caustic but not unpleasant trace.

“Gabe, Sam, stop flirting and spend time with the rest of us!” Dean called out, causing Sam to flush again.

“We should join them.”

“You can.” Gabriel stepped back. “It’s been a crazy day. I’m going to go to bed.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Sam smiled. There was a sweetness in his scent now, a touch of honeysuckle.

“Yea.” Gabriel faltered and then smiled back. He was too old and too ugly for this, but dammit, that Sam Winchester knew how to get his heart to skip a beat.


	4. Naughty List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO heats are a little funky in this verse. I wanted to come up with something a little different for my own *ahem* plot devices. :D So heats are only physically warm when the omega is aroused. When the omega is not aroused, their body temperature drops, and they start freezing. It's very similar to the symptoms of a fever minus some body aches. There is also cramping, and it is very easy for omegas to become dehydrated and malnourished if they don't take good care of themselves while they are in heat.
> 
> Also. Shane is not a good guy. At all. However.... Sam is. :D
> 
> That is all. Enjoy!

Gabriel woke up early the next day with a gasp. His stomach ached, knotted with cramps, pain lancing through him with each breath. Gabriel Novak was going into heat.

“Shit.” He moaned as a chill wracked his body. At least, the wave of neediness hadn’t struck yet. Gabriel needed to get out of there. It was one thing to have his heat at home as a teenager, but that was before he discovered toys and alpha escorts. He was not suffering through his heat at home where everyone could hear and smell him, where Sam could hear him and smell him. Though that thought sounded better and better with each passing moment…

No. Gabriel had to get out of there pronto. He grabbed a couple changes of clothes, stuffed them in his carry-on bag. He grabbed his wallet and then limped his way downstairs. He hadn’t started to produce slick yet and he did not want that to happen here in his parents’ home.

“Gabriel?” Shit. Shit. Shit. He turned to see Sam sitting up on the couch that he had obviously been sleeping on. Sam’s scent hit Gabriel like a ton of bricks. He gasped, grabbing his abdomen as another cramp struck him hard. “You okay? Oh…” Sam pinched his nose almost as soon as Gabriel’s scent hit him. “You’re in heat.”

“Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner.” Gabriel panted. “I’ve got to get out of here.” He turned pleading eyes on Sam. It wasn’t hard. The fact that his scent was so atrocious to Sam that Sam had to plug his nose hurt.

“Here.” Sam grabbed his car keys. “I’ll take you to the omega hotel a couple towns over.”

“I can drive myself!”

“Gabriel…”

“I can drive myself.” Gabriel managed a little more calmly. “ I know you’re trying to help, Sam, but- but you’re an alpha.” Sam made a hurt face at that, but he handed over the keys.

“You need directions?”

“Yes.” Gabriel ground out. Sam smelled so good that Gabriel wanted to dry hump something. Sam’s eyebrows shot up and Gabriel realized with horror that he had said that outloud. “Shit, sorry, I’ll just use GPS on my phone.” Gabriel rambled, hurrying towards the door. “Can you let my mom know? Thanks!” The door slammed behind the frazzled omega, leaving a confused but oddly pleased alpha behind.

Gabriel made it to Burlington, Vermont in record time. He probably broke the speed limit on the interstate, but he just needed to be somewhere safe before the real cramps hit, and boy, they were almost there.

“Hello!” A chipper omega greeted him at the desk of the omega hotel. “Checking in for a heat stay?”

“Yes.” Gabriel moaned as his stomach did a flip, slick started to well up inside. “Oh fuck. I’m sorry!” He rubbed his stomach. “Biggest room, some good toys, no alphas please.” He handed her his credit card.

“You got it!” She swiped his card, asked for ID and his signature. “You’re on the second floor, room 24.” She handed him his keys and receipt. “Have a happy heat!” Gabriel growled at her before he could stop himself.

“Sorry.” He waved the keys at her. “Thank you.”

“No problem! Happens all the time.” She smiled widely as Gabriel limped to the elevator. He couldn’t wait to get to his room and curl up. Heat would help ease his cramps until his heat fully kicked in. Then it would be a miserable ride of unbearable heat until he rubbed out his release, then miserable cold until his arousal spiked again. Gabriel hated this process. Apparently it was great with an alpha, but he wouldn’t know what that was like.

Two days passed, Gabriel alternating between shivering and sweating. He knew he wasn’t taking care of himself because he hadn’t stopped feeling feverish even after his orgasms. He wasn’t drinking enough and he hadn’t eaten in two days. He just couldn’t. He felt sick. Eating meant feeling like he was going to throw up. So no, it didn’t matter how much energy his body was expending, Gabriel wasn’t putting anything back in. God, he couldn’t wait until he was too old to have heats anymore. Fifteen more years or so. Fucking hell.

“Hey, omega.” Someone rapped on the door, disturbing Gabriel from his fitful sleep. “Free alpha service.”

“”Go away.” Gabriel croaked. His mouth was dry, his throat aching. He needed to drink water, but ugh, Gabriel detested the idea of having to leave his bed. He crawled up and out, heading to the bathroom for a drink. When he came out, the alpha was still at his door. “Go away!” Gabriel hit the door in anger.

“Come on. Gabriel. Let me make things up to you.” A chill crawled up Gabriel’s spine that had nothing to do with his heat as he recognized the speaker. Shane. He whined, hurrying over to the bathroom. Logically, he knew Shane couldn’t break in. That was why he was in an omega hotel: these things were designed to keep omegas safe and alphas out. “Wanna meet your pup? He’s waiting in the car.” Gabriel hesitated. Part of him really did want to meet his pup, but not like this, not stinking up to high heaven of need, fear, and desperation. Locking himself in the bathroom, Gabriel did the second to last thing he ever wanted to do. He called 9-1-1.

Maybe things had changed because a cruiser came by in minutes and a police officer physically wrested Shane Adams off premises. Gabriel let himself out of the bathroom once it quieted down and slid back into bed. More cramps were building up, pushing the slick down, blood rushing to his groin as another arousal began to build up. It wasn’t fair. Gabriel wiped tears away as he took himself in hand. The last thing he wanted to be doing right now was touching himself with the smell of that creep still lingering at the door.

“Gabriel?” A quiet knock came at the door. “You don’t have to let me in. I just need to know if you’re okay.” Gabriel let out a little sob at the new scent that obliterated Shane’s stinking one.

“Sam.” He choked out. Sam smelled worried.

“It’s me.”

“Yea, Yea, I’m okay.” Gabriel managed. He felt 100% safer now that he knew the police officer that came to help him out. “I thought you were on vacation.”

“I’m on the omega protection unit. Not many of us around this time of year. They called me because of the family connection.” That ruined Gabriel’s fantasy of Sam hearing it on the scanner and rushing to his rescue, but Gabriel still felt a whole lot more at ease as he worked through yet another orgasm.

“Thanks.” Gabriel panted. As the warmth that rushed in with his release started to fade, Gabriel shivered. “You sure you don’t want to come in?”

“You cold?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’ll get you more blankets.” Sam’s smell started to fade as the alpha went downstairs to find the girl at the desk. Gabriel was fading off to sleep when a knock came at the door. “Gabe?”

“Minute.” Gabriel mumbled sleepily, remembering to wrap a blanket around his chilled form before he went to the door. He made sure it was Sam before he unlocked the door and opened it. “Hey.” He gave Sam a tired smile as he took the blankets. Sam sucked in a breath before he could stop himself, eyes catching the bare legs beneath the blanket. Gabriel blinked, stepping back. “You can come in. I’m just going to sleep.” Gabriel retreated back to bed, quickly making a nest out of the blankets that had just enough room for another person.

He felt brave inviting Sam in, turning his back on an alpha like that. He hadn’t felt that brave since high school. He slipped under the blankets, wrapping himself up until barely any skin showed. Cold leaked from his core as he started to fall back asleep.

“Gabe, when’s the last time you ate?” Sam’s question startled him back to full consciousness.

“Um, three, maybe four, days ago?”

“You know they have room service, right?”

“Yes!” Gabriel sat up, trying to ignore the chills that were multiplying not in a good way. “I’m not a dummy. Heat sex, even just sex with myself, it makes me sick to my stomach. I’m not hungry.” He folded his arms across his chest just as his stomach growled.

“I’m coming in.” Sam gave him a look that asked for permission. Gabriel nodded and Sam stepped inside and shut the door behind him, locking it all up proper. “And I’m ordering food.”

“I’m going to have another wave before it gets here.”

“I will wait it out in the bathroom and then come and warm you up after it passes.” Gabriel purred softly as warm alpha sat next to him. “Go ahead.” Sam nodded when he saw the longing in Gabriel’s eyes. Gabriel nestled against him, taking in that sweet, familiar scent. Something about Sam made Gabriel forget that he was an alpha. Sam let Gabriel pull him down further into his nest, he let Gabriel take his arms and wrap them around the small omega. Sam let Gabriel take control while he ordered a good amount of food to the room. The worn out omega was asleep before Sam hung up the phone.

Gabriel was malnourished. It had taken Sam a moment to smell it under the sex pheromones. Gabriel wasn’t taking care of himself. Sam got how hard it was to keep up with all the needs a body had when the body was favoring one need over all the others. He had a few bad ruts in times past where he had done the same thing as Gabriel: stayed in bed and endured. It had hurt him after though. Sam was glad Gabriel had let him in. He’d take care of Gabe. He’d make sure he came through okay.

Sam knew he was in over his head, Gabriel cuddled up against his chest like he hadn’t just had an alpha trying to lure him out of his room to do God knows what. Sam knew what Shane Adams was capable of and he wanted to make sure that asshole stayed far away from Gabriel. The creep had brought his kid with him, had left him waiting in the car, windows down for almost an hour. Sam had called protective services on that one: that was neglect. Forcing himself to calm down, Sam laid his head back on the comfortable pillows. He kept his arms where Gabriel had wrapped them, making sure nothing about this situation was inappropriate. It was a fine line, but Sam was determined to walk it.

“Sam…” Gabriel woke up with a gasp, the cold was gone, and a sliver of heat was building in his lower belly. 

“I’ll be in the hall. The food will be here soon.” Sam got up, not before he stroked Gabriel’s dirty hair out of his eyes. Gabriel mewled and Sam booked it out of the room, fighting back the urge to stay and care for Gabriel like a proper alpha should.

Sam had to pace the halls, away from the room, away from Gabriel panting and moaning out what sounded almost like his name. Gabriel felt bad masturbating to thoughts of Sam, but he was the best choice, his scent wrapped around Gabriel like a blanket. Gabriel came fast that time. He lay in a daze, slowly coming to as the chill crept back into the room. “Fucking gross.” Gabriel glanced at the bed and felt himself. He eased up slowly and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After he pulled the dirty sheet off the bed and crumpled it up in a corner before letting Sam back in.

Sam had food and Gabriel found that the smell was inviting instead of nauseating. He ate everything Sam had gotten him, even the chocolate cheesecake that was something an omega on a diet would absolutely not eat.

“Feel better?” Sam asked softly as he wrapped Gabriel back up. Gabriel said his heat was almost done. That meant the omega had more time to nap between waves. Sam coaxed a glass of water into Gabriel before Gabriel was back on his chest, snoring away. Sam ignored the warm, contented feeling in his own stomach as his inner alpha growled, proud to be such a good provider to this omega. He had almost thought his omega, but Gabriel wasn’t his, Gabriel was his own person. Sam sent a text to Dean and then one to Naomi, explaining the situation. And then, Sam drifted off, lulled to sleep by the presence of a relaxed, cared for omega.

It had been so long.


	5. Holiday Cuddles Are in Order

Gabriel woke up, a blazing fire under his skin. He rubbed up against the solid mass next to him, chasing release, his sleep-hazed, heat-addled brain unaware of who he was dry-humping.

“Shit! Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed sleepily as he came to. Gabriel smelled so good, so alluring. His scent was heavy with vanilla, hinting at the flow of slick under the blankets. 

“Sam.” Gabriel moaned, adjusting his grip on Sam, rutting against his leg. “Smell so good, Sam. Want you in me.” His face was flushed, but his eyes were open, focusing on the alpha next to him. “Please, alpha, need you” He ground out as he grinded against Sam with renewed need.

“No, Gabe, I can’t.” Sam turned his head away from the omega who was now trying to pepper his face with kisses. “You’re in heat. I’m an omega protective service cop. I would be taking advantage of you.”

“Not if I begged.” Sam tried to pull away as those words were causing his cock to swell up even more than just Gabriel’s heady scent. His inner alpha wanted to. He wanted to take Gabriel right there. Mount him, mark him, bite him-- he’d make Gabriel all his. All properly claimed and fucked. All Sam’s.

“I’ve got to go.” Sam pulled free, climbing out of the makeshift nest Gabriel had made. He looked down and swore, his pant leg being soaked with slick. He couldn’t leave wearing that. People would think he fucked Gabriel even if he didn’t.

“Sam, please.” Gabriel was starting to cry. He sounded so fucking heartbroken that Sam wasn’t giving him his knot that Sam almost popped a knot right there. He hadn’t fucked an omega in a long time. Not since Jess. “Sammy, don’t go. I haven’t wanted anyone’s knot in a long time.” Gabe sniffled. “Come on, Sam.”

“Gabe, I had the hugest crush on you back when you lived here.” Sam didn’t know why he was saying that. Or remembering that. He had just been Gabriel’s best friend’s little brother. He had never stood a chance with that clever, adorable omega.

“Really?” Gabe perked up, his hand down his soaked pants. “Why don’t you come over and prove it?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“No, Gabe.” Sam clenched his fists. He turned and fled into the bathroom, locking the door. His will was crumbling. But he wouldn’t do that to Gabriel. He cared about him too much.

“Fuck you!” He heard Gabriel cuss him through the door. Sam took off his pants and started washing the slick off in the sink. His hard dick throbbed against his boxers as Gabriel cried out in relief as another release washed over him. 

“Fuck.” Sam added some shampoo to his pants, hoping the omega shampoo would neutralize some of the scent. Gabriel still smelled amazing, but now Sam felt guilty. He had almost wanted to take advantage of an omega who had just been targeted by a known alpha sex offender. He had worked so hard to tone done his alpha side, he didn’t want to go dark. He didn’t want to lose his mind. He didn’t want to hurt Gabriel like he hurt Jess.

Sam retreated into the shower, the steady spray drowning out any scent or sound of Gabriel outside. He turned the water on cold to beat his arousal back down. “Shit.” He wiped his face with his hands. That could have been so bad and yet he still had to go back out there to get to the door. He turned the shower off now that he was more in control of himself and set to work on drying his pants off with the hair dryer.

“Sam?” There was a timid knock at the door. “I’m sorry, Sam.” There was a sniffle, and that low hum of words being said but not making it past the door. “I’m so stupid. You’d never want to be with someone like me.” Gabriel left the door and Sam looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t know how he felt about Gabriel. Yes, he once had a crush on Gabriel and he had been so happy to see him again. Being around Gabriel felt natural.

“Gabe, come on, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Sam called out. His pants were almost dry, but a thud outside caused him to abandon that task. “Gabriel?” He stuck his head out the door, looking for the omega.

Gabriel was on the floor, shaking with cold. Sam could tell he had collapsed, had heard it, could smell the distress. Shit. Sam had seen a case with a rejected omega before and he remembered how it ended. “Gabe, come on, I didn’t reject you because something is wrong with you. I just can’t take advantage of you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Sammy.” Gabriel’s eyelids fluttered back shut as Sam picked him up and carried him to the bed. Blankets and strong arms were wrapped around him and warm lips were pressed against his forehead. “I know I’m not the omega alphas wanna bring home.” Gabriel murmured into Sam’s chest. “I didn’t lose the pup weight, either one, or the beer belly. I’m fat, and I’m ugly, and alphas only fuck me because I’m easy or because I can’t fight them off.” Sam’s heart broke for the man in his arms who said all this so acceptingly. He wasn’t even crying as he said it. Sam’s heart hurt to think that the Trickster he always looked up to believed such lies about himself.

“No, Gabe, you’re not any of those things.” Sam didn’t know what to address first. Gabriel had a pup? Pups? The alpha in him didn’t like the idea of Gabe having any pups with someone who wasn’t him. Fuck. He really need to get a hold on his alpha side. Gabriel wasn’t his. They needed to know each other better, they needed to be more reaquainted before Sam pursued anything more than friendship with his old crush.

Sam, both sides of him, hated to think of Gabriel being forced. Yes, he was tiny compared to most alphas, but to Sam, that was what was so precious about Gabriel. He was feisty yet sweet. He was the perfect omega, both to past and present Sam. So he said just that.

“Sammy, you haven’t seen me in a long time.” Gabriel said in a self-deprecating tone. “I’m not the guy you remember. I’m not the dumb high school kid you had a crush on. You don’t know the things that have happened.” Gabriel shook his head.

“I always liked you, Gabe. I like you now. I just don’t want to rush into something.”

“You like Luci still?”

“No, Gabe.” Sam was still for a moment. “Lucifer and I weren’t good for each other. He’s happy and as fucked up as this situation is, I think I’m where I need and want to be.”

“Where?”

“With you.” Sam said shyly. Gabriel suddenly got up, pulling away, moving towards the edge of the bed. His heat was leaving, Sam could smell it fading away. Gabriel would need more food and more water soon. Sam wanted to take him out to dinner, but Gabriel was recoiling, hiding in himself again. Sam was reminded of the angry, scared man he had seen outside the market.

“Don’t make fun of me, Sam.” Gabriel’s voice was high, shaky, and Sam realized that after all the shit Gabriel just said about himself had no effect on him, but the thought of Sam making fun of him was what was making Gabriel started to cry.

“I’m not!” Sam moved with Gabriel. “Gabriel, I swear, I’m not.”

“I’m so stupid.” Gabriel was crying for real. He was holding a pillow to his chest like his heart was about to fall out of his chest. “I should have known. Only bad shit happens back here in Vermont, damn alphas. First, Shane…” Gabriel trailed off, glancing up at Sam as he remembered the alpha was still there. Sam was putting off some heavy scents of concern and protectiveness. Gabriel whimpered and pressed back up against the alpha, letting the heat from Sam’s body and the mental knowledge that he was safe with Sam comfort his mind. He just wasn’t going to dwell on the fact he was putting tears and snot all over Sam’s shirt, not that Sam seemed to mind with his giant hands stroking Gabriel’s soft hair back.

"You're not stupid, Gabe. You're so brave, you're so clever." Sam whispered sweet nothings and meant confessions into Gabriel's ear long after he calmed down. And if they ended up napping together before they cleaned up and went out to dinner, well, they earned it.


	6. Secrets and Pancakes

Gabriel felt better after taking a warm shower and changing into clean clothes after he dried off. Sam’s plaid shirt hung off of him as he rolled up the sleeves. They had both claimed it was so Gabriel stayed warm: his system was vulnerable to sudden temperature changes. But Sam liked his scent being on Gabriel and Gabriel liked looking and smelling like he was Sam’s. He felt safer that way. He felt more important that way.

Sam and Gabriel bundled up in coats, pulling boots and hats on, mittens in their pockets. They went downstairs and Sam stood by Gabriel’s side while he settled the bill. 

“I’m so sorry, mister, about that other alpha.” The female omega apologized. “I don’t even know how he got in and the next thing I knew, the cops were here.” She gave Sam an admiring look. “You even got this one to stay with you.” She giggled. “Lucky omega.”

Gabriel shrugged, but he couldn’t deny the pleased smell coming off from him. To Sam, that sweet salted caramel drizzle of pride puffed him up just as well. Gabriel was proud to be thought of being with him. That was good. Now if Sam could manage to not screw this up like he did with the last one. “Thank you.” She handed him his credit card back. “Thank you for staying with us, have a pleasant day!” She smiled, sneaking another glance up at Sam who seemed oblivious.

“Thanks.” Gabriel half-growled, putting his card away. He grabbed Sam’s hand just to remind her who the alpha was leaving with, leading a confused but amused Sam out the door.

“What was that about?” Sam asked with an amused huff. “Why are you jealous?”

“You didn’t see how she was looking at you?”

“No, I kind of didn’t notice her.” Sam flushed. “I still have your slick dried up on my jeans. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“Oh, god.” Gabriel covered his face in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry about that, well, the whole damn thing. I shouldn’t have come at you like that.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sam gave him a warm smile. They walked out to Sam’s car that Gabriel had borrowed. “So lunch?”

“Only if I can pay for myself.”

“Can I drive to the restaurant?”

“Fine.” Gabriel tossed him the keys. “But I’m driving us home.”

“Got it!” Sam saluted him. There was a little extra bounce in his step as they made it to the car. He got to take Gabriel to lunch. And maybe it wasn’t as much as a date Sam had hoped, but it was a good place to start. There was still a week until Christmas, plus Gabe was staying until New Year’s. Sam felt excited, no, wait, Sam felt hopeful that maybe he had atoned enough to be given a second chance at love. If he and Gabriel even got that far…

“Where are you taking me?” Sam glances over as they drive down the highway. Gabriel looks and smells excited. Sam is struck with a pang in his heart to see the omega so carefree. Sam would love to see Gabriel so happy all of the time.

“You’ll see.” Sam decided to draw out the anticipation a little longer. Gabriel gave him a glare, but Sam could practically feel the happiness radiating off the omega. Maybe there was something here. Maybe Sam could be honest and real with Gabe and it would all be okay. He wouldn’t spring it all on Gabriel today though. He’d see how today went, ask him on another date if things went good. “What are you in the mood for?” He asked when he realized he had been lost in his own thoughts for a little too long.

“I’m craving pancakes.” Gabriel revealed, a little embarrassed although Sam didn’t understand why. “With real Vermont maple syrup.” Gabriel groaned in appreciation of the memory of having real Vermont maple syrup. “Florida usually just has the fake stuff.”

“Why FLorida, Gabe?”

“Because Vermont is shitty.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“I don’t want to stick around in the town that first, didn’t believe me when I told them I was raped, and secondly, when they had irrevocable proof that I was raped, they paid everyone off to keep it quiet.” Gabriel didn’t smell happy anymore as he slumped back in the seat. “Florida felt far enough from it all.”

“Was it?”

“Not even close.” Gabriel replied, staring off out the windshield. “What about you, Sam? I remember you always wanting to get out of here. Why are you still in Vermont?”

“I grew up.”

“Come on.” Gabriel pried. “You wanted to be a lawyer. You wanted to go to Stanford!”

“I couldn’t leave Dean!” Sam growled. “He sacrificed everything to take care of me, I couldn’t do that to him. I couldn’t ask him to support me through college. I couldn’t leave him behind in the life he’s stuck in now because of me.”

“Sam, Dean’s happy. Castiel and him--”

“They want to move too. They do. They won’t say it, but they do. Dean can’t get a good job here without a college education and he’s too proud to let Castiel support the both of him while he goes to school. He’s been taking classes at the community college secretly.”

“Sam, if Dean wants to go, he can go. You can go.”

“No.” Sam shook his head. “No, I’ll just mess it up.”

“What are you talking about? You’re Sam fucking Winchester!”

“I hurt my mate!” Sam yelled, hitting the steering wheel. “We were young, too young probably. We hooked up in high school. We were graduated, she was heading off to school. She wanted me to go with her.”

“You were mated to her?!”

“Not officially, but I planned to be, you know. I was so sure she was the one. I went to the police academy, worked hard, wanted to be an alpha she could be proud of.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Gabriel had a sick feeling in his stomach. Sam was so agitated. Not at him, but still. Upset alphas were scary alphas. They were dangerous.

“We were happy, I thought we were happy, but then I hurt her.” Sam’s knuckles were white from where he was clenching the steering wheel. “She left. She was right to leave.”

“What happened?” Gabriel was a little breathless, but he needed to know what happened. 

“We were going to mate, officially. And then in the middle of it,” Gabriel got the implied ‘middle of having sex,’ she started freaking out, told me to get off her, that I was hurting her.” Gabriel’s insides hurt as Sam’s scent shifted. He wasn’t angry, he was hurt. Sam was hurt. And the omega in Gabriel wanted to make it better, but only if it was safe to do so.

“What happened next?”

“That was it. She got in the car, drove off. Next day, I saw her with some guy I went to school with, rich kid, not some poor orphan with control issues.”

“Are you sure she wasn’t cheating on you?”

“How can you say that?!”

“Sam, I’m textbook abused omega. We don’t run into the arms of another alpha after being hurt by an alpha. All alphas become,” Gabriel hesitated, “terrifying. I didn’t date anyone in college until I was too drunk to care what they did or didn’t do.”

“Gabe.” Sam looked pained by that admission, but his shoulders weren’t so bent under guilt and shame. Sam reached over and gently took Gabriel’s hand, his other hand on the wheel. “You should have never been hurt in anyway by any alpha.”

“And you shouldn’t carry guilt around for something you didn’t do.”

“How do you know I didn’t hurt her?” Sam fired back. Gabriel thought for a moment.

“Did she smell hurt or scared?” Sam tensed, but he thought back on that night, trying to look with a clearer mind like he did on his cases. His work led him to be very sensitive in discerning scents.

“No, she smelled annoyed.” He finally replied.

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Gabriel squeezed the alpha’s hand. “I think she was just using you and then you wanted a real commitment and she couldn’t do it.”

“Well,” Sam exhaled slowly, squeezing Gabriel’s hand. “Maybe it was for the best.” He offered Gabe a shy smile. “We’re here.” He parked the car. “Let’s get you those pancakes.”


	7. FWB

"Pancakes for us both, please." Sam ordered for both of them.

"Got it. What would you two like to drink?" The waiter smiled at Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel liked where Sam had brought him. It was omega-friendly, no intimidating alphas, watchful security, muted scents. It was thoughtful. Gabriel sneaked a look at the big alpha glancing down at the drink menu.

"I'll have a water please." Sam replied, looking over at Gabriel. "Hey, Gabe, you know what you want?" It felt like old times, hanging out with the Winchesters, even if it was just him and Sam now.

"Hot chocolate, please." Gabriel glanced up at the waiter.

"Whipped cream?"

"Hell yea!" Gabriel responded enthusiastically, forgetting Sam was there for a moment until the alpha laughed fondly.

"Actually make that two." Sam asked. "I always forget to enjoy the finer things of life unless you remind me." He said to Gabriel who did not know what to say in response to that. The waiter smiled at the two of them.

"I'll put your orders in." He said. "And I'll bring your drinks right out."

"Thanks." Gabriel murmured with Sam's louder thank you. Now that his heat had cleared, he was starving and exhausted all at once. But he was with Sam. Gabriel really wanted to enjoy what time he had with Sam before he went back home to Florida.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked after the waiter left their table.

"Tired." Gabriel stretched. "Embarrassed." He admitted, resting his chin on his hands.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about your heat. It’s natural.” Sam reassured him.

“It’s not that.” Gabriel replied somewhat hesitantly. “I feel embarrassed when I eat or drink anything that has more calories than a salad and there are other people around.” He stared at the tabletop. “I feel like I constantly need to pretend I’m on a diet even though the idea of a diet makes me sick.” Sam’s brow furrowed. So far, sex and eating in front of people made Gabriel ill to just think about it. Shit. What the hell had happened to his friend?

“Gabe, you can eat whatever you want around me. I’m not going to judge you.” Sam leaned forward to catch Gabriel’s hands with his own. “I don’t want you starving yourself around me for any reasons.”

“Not even if it’s ‘cause I think you’re hot.” Gabriel gave Sam a cautious look.

“Especially then.” Sam smiled, cheeks heating up again. Man, he was so cute when he blushed. And Gabriel was finding out that Sam blushed a lot when he was around. It did wonders for the omega’s self-esteem, but it also reminded him that they needed to stay on the same page. Gabriel wasn’t staying in Vermont and Sam had made it clear that he was.

“Sam,” Gabriel was interrupted by two hot, steaming mugs of hot chocolate being set in front of them.

“There you are, folks, enjoy!” The cheerful waiter vanished again with a smile.

“He’s good.” Sam wrapped his hands around the mug instead of Gabriel’s hands. He knew that tone. He had a feeling where this was all going. “What were you going to say?” Sam prodded when Gabriel withdrew back into himself, staring at the swirling whipped cream on top of the hot chocolate.

“I’m not staying in Vermont. I like you, but I--.”

“You want to keep it casual?” Sam’s eyebrows burrowed down and his voice became gruff. “You wanna just be friends? Something along those lines, am I right?”

“I’ll take what I can get.” Gabriel replied boldly. “But it’s only for when I’m here in Vermont.”

“I can live with that.” Sam nodded, even as he came back from wherever he spaced off to.

“I just need us on the same page.” Gabriel’s boldness gone. “I don’t want to hurt you.” It was heartfelt. Sam could tell. And so Sam agreed because goddamn it, he was not going to be the next knothead in a string of alphas that had hurt Gabriel. He couldn’t do it. He’d take what he could get to, and he’d plan to give Gabriel far more than he could ever take. If this was his chance to show Gabriel how he really deserved to be treated, he’d take it. Maybe that would steer Gabriel clear of the knotheads left in the world, once Sam showed him how he should be treated, how special he really was.  
  
"Okay." Sam was quiet for a moment. Their breakfast came, steaming, golden, fluffy pancakes stacked up with melting butter. Gabriel drowned his in real Vermont maple syrup, moaning on every bite while Sam dipped pieces into the sweet syrup sparingly. "Can I ask you something personal?"  
  
"Sure." Gabriel said over a mouthful.  
  
"Is it because of your pups?" Gabriel coughed in surprise, clearing his throat as he almost choked on his bite.  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Oh." Sam mused. "What's it like? Having pups? Having a family?"  
  
"Awful." Gabriel said darkly, his countenance darkening. "Honestly, Sam, I don't know. I just got to do the labor part for one before he was adopted, and the other one didn't make it. The alpha saw to that." Gabriel shut his jaw hard. He didn't want to talk about the pups, didn't want to talk about how he longed for them sometimes. It was for the best, probably, maybe. Gabriel didn't want pups on his own. Baldur would have been a terrible father and so would have Shane. Gabriel closed his eyes and shook his head. No good alpha wanted a used up omega like him, not for mating, not for pups. He was good for easy sex and that was it.

"I'm sorry, Gabe." Sam reached over and squeezed his hand, his scent mirroring the earnestness Gabriel saw in his eyes. So Gabriel didn't deflect or get defensive like he did when his mother asked him when she was going to be a grandmother.  
  
"Thanks, Sam."

They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast, sticking to lighter conversations. And if Sam nudged Gabriel’s feet under the table, well, Gabriel didn’t say anything, but nudged right back with a shy smile. Gabriel was glad Sam seemed open to continuing whatever was blossoming between them, even if it was just for less than two weeks. It was nice to be treated however Sam was treating him. It was certainly different than Gabriel was used to, but it was nice. It felt like how things used to be before he woke up in a hospital bed, feeling sick and violated.

The weird thing was that as the days went by, Sam never treated Gabriel differently, not even after they started kissing a few days before Christmas. Lucifer told Gabriel he was happy for him and Gabriel tried to punch his laughing brother in the stomach. The thing was, Gabriel felt so damn special with Sam that he found himself looking forward to going home to Florida. There had to be a catch and Gabriel didn't want to stick around to find out. Sam was so special. There was no one he could really be that interested in Gabriel, there's no way he would want to mate a short, fat omega who was beyond sloppy seconds. There wasn't anything special left in Gabriel, and he didn't want to be there when Sam figured out. Gabe was scared.

It was Christmas Eve when they had sex for the first time. Gabriel kept his shirt on, half-surprised that Sam didn't force him to take it off. Sam didn't force him at all. Sex with Sam was hot, really hot, but Sam was also gentle and sweet. It confused the hell out of Gabriel, but he found himself wanting more. Gabriel said it was cheesy that they were having it on Christmas Eve and Sam made an even cheesier remark that he was Gabriel's gift. Gabriel was more than okay with that. It was bittersweet, knowing they only had a little time left, but he'd make it count and then make it out before Sam realized just how better off he was without Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but it's a transitional chapter. Next chapter picks up with Christmas Day!


End file.
